The Devil Baby
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Ash still has Evil Ash still in his head and when they do something, they will have to put everything on the line to keep their love for each other in piece. Malevolentshipping. Mpreg.
1. Time For Fun!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Time For Fun!<strong>

Ash Ketchum had just returned to Pallet Town for a few weeks off from the Battle Frontier with his friends, Brock, May, and Max, for a little rest and relaxation.

Ash and the others were getting ready for bed when a voice spoke in Ash's head.

"_Are you ready for a wonderful night tonight, Ash?"_ asked a familiar voice in Ash's head.

"_Yep."_ thought Ash, replying to the voice.

They all said 'Good Night' to each other before going to bed.

As Ash fell asleep, he had a smile on his face as he knew that he would have a wonderful night.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

"Hi, Ash." said the same voice from before.

"Hi, Evil Ash. Ready?" asked Ash, looking at the exact reflection of himself, but only with pure black eyes.

"Yeah." replied Evil Ash, walking up to Ash and kissing Ash on the lips since they were a couple ever since the King possessed Ash.

Before long, both of them were naked and doing it.

When they got done, they collapsed onto the floor of Ash's mind, panting like crazy while looking at each other before kissing on the lips again.

"Thank you, Evil Ash. That was the most wonderful night ever." said Ash, lying down next to Evil Ash.

"You're welcome, Ash, but I think that you're gonna need some sleep. Especially for tomorrow with seeing all of you pokemon again." said Evil Ash, making sense about what Ash was going to do tomorrow with Evil Ash himself.

"Guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow night to talk about different things." said Ash, getting up and getting his clothes on.

"Ok. Have fun tomorrow with you pokemon." said Evil Ash, doing the same as Ash.

Before long, Ash was back in his body and was dreaming about winning leagues or becoming a Pokemon Master.

_(Back In The Real World)_

As Ash was sleeping, he didn't even realize that something was happening to his body internally without his knowledge.

Something that may change his life forever and expose his love for Evil Ash to everyone he knows.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Next chapter is where you get to see what happens to poor Ashy. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Symptoms!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Symptoms!<strong>

A month had past since that night and everyone in the house knew something was wrong with Ash, even Ash himself.

In a month, he had gained weight, ate more than he even did, and threw up in the mornings for some weird reason, but was fine the rest of the day along with stomach cramps and, what they didn't know, nightmares.

His mother had enough and decided to examine him herself to find out why he was like this, but she didn't have the place nor the equipment so she called Professor Oak and asked if she could use one of his examination rooms for an hour or two and he told her that she could.

As soon as they got off the phone, she told everyone to follow her to Professor Oak's Laboratory with Brock carrying Ash since he had another stomach cramp that stopped him from walking.

_(In Ash's Mind)_

Evil Ash had been watching as everything had been happening to Ash from last month and he knew exactly what was wrong with Ash, but he didn't want to scare Ash if he told him what was wrong with him.

"It won't get away with this. Ash and I will stop it before it destroys him and then, me." said Evil Ash, thinking about what it was.

_(Back With The Others)_

They had just arrived at the lab when Professor Oak met up with them and led them into the examination room that he had reserved for them.

Once Brock set Ash on the table, he went back into the hall so that he could give Mrs. Ketchum time to take care of finding out what was wrong with Ash.

As Brock, May, and Max waited for Ash's exam to be done, they hoped that he was alright and that it was a bug or the flu.

_(With Mrs. Ketchum)_

She had drawn blood and opened the door a little to hand Brock the vial of blood and told him to give it to Professor Oak to do the blood work.

Once she did that, she had Ash strip down to his boxers and lay back down on the table.

She did the usual physical and found nothing had changed with him until she got to his stomach.

When she touched it, it was firm instead of the usual softness.

She was surprised when she felt this until she ran her hands from Ash's chest to the bottom of his stomach.

She was confused when she felt a small bump coming out of her son's stomach.

"Ash, how long have you have this bump in your stomach?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, looking at her son while keeping her hands on his stomach.

"I guess two weeks, give or take a couple days. Why?" asked Ash, starting to get worried about what was wrong with him towards the end.

"Because I have an idea, but I need the blood work to come back before I do anything else." replied Mrs. Ketchum, taking her hands off her son's stomach.

Before long, the blood work results came into her hands and she quickly looked at the results.

She noticed that everything was normal except that Professor Oak had written in his handwriting that he also found that Ash was pregnant, which caused her to be alarmed.

She quickly opened the door and let the others in and told them what the blood work said, even saying how Professor Oak thought that Ash was pregnant.

Ash was one of the first ones to disbelief it, but something deep inside him said that it was true, but he ignored it.

"Ash, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to do an ultrasound on you just to make sure that you aren't pregnant and that Professor made a mistake." said Mrs. Ketchum, putting down the results on the counter by the sink.

"I don't mind. That's what I'm here for. To find out what's wrong with me." said Ash, getting onto his elbows before lying back down on the table.

"_Was that a mood swing? Ash never had mood swings before! He might be pregnant like Professor wrote or he's acting like this just to get everything done. One of the two will happen and we'll see which one it is now."_ thought Mrs. Ketchum, getting the machine out of the corner while glancing back at Ash in disbelief.

She quickly got the machine out, plugging it in, and had everything set up in a few minutes.

She grabbed the tube of gel that was on the cart and squeezed some of it on the wand, which was connected to the machine, and some of it onto Ash's stomach.

She placed the wand on his stomach and slowly moved the wand around to see if she could see anything and when the wand caught something, she stopped the wand.

Brock, May, and Max were wondering what was wrong and went over to see what she found.

When all four of them saw the thing on the screen that resembled a human, they gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Ash, getting onto his elbows again so that he could find out what's wrong.

"Ash, you're pregnant." said Mrs. Ketchum, keeping her eyes on the screen while she said that.

They soon heard a sound that brought them out of their trance and that sound was Ash fainting on the table.

Mrs. Ketchum soon cleaned the gel off the wand and Ash's stomach before putting it away and helping Brock put Ash's clothes back on before taking him back to the house and while they were doing this, none of them talked about what they had seen today since all of them couldn't believe that Ash was pregnant in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Happy New Year and happy two-year anniversary to me! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. The Story!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Story!<strong>

Another month had passed since they had found that Ash was pregnant and they were surprised when they saw that his belly was the size of a four-month pregnant woman, making them realize that something wasn't right with Ash.

Ash had decided on watching TV for a while before going to bed with the others, but something was eating him up on the inside in his mind.

_(In Ash's Mind)_

Evil Ash thought that right now would be as good a time as any to tell the others what's causing Ash to be pregnant.

He told Ash that he should listen when Evil Ash took over Ash's body to tell everyone the story that Evil Ash has known ever since he was a kid and Ash said that he would.

_(Back With The Others)_

"Hey, guys. There's something that I need to tell you guys." said Ash, looking down at his stomach.

"Yeah, Ash?" asked May, wondering what he was going to tell them.

"I never got rid of Evil Ash. He's been living in my mind for a couple of months now." said Ash, still looking down at his stomach.

"What? Ash, that's nuts!" said Brock, surprised.

"How could you?" asked Max, looking at Ash with an angry look on his face.

"Ash must have a very thought out reason why he kept this Evil Ash, don't you, Honey?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, looking at her son with a calm face on.

Ash couldn't handle the eerie silence that followed so he finally cracked on pressure and told them why he never got rid of Evil Ash.

"I LOVE HIM!" yelled Ash, standing up as he said that.

He made everyone stop talking and look at him in amazement as to what he just told them.

"I love Evil Ash and he loves me." said Ash, sinking back down onto the couch before putting his head in his hands.

"Ash, that's a perfectly acceptable reason to keep Evil Ash around." said Mrs. Ketchum, walking over to her son and giving him a hug, which he returned whole-heartedly.

"Now that that's cleared up, Evil Ash wants to tell you guys something. Here he is." said Ash, handing control over to Evil Ash.

When Evil Ash got control of Ash's body, his evil aura surrounded Ash's body, but it didn't hurt anyone.

"I know why Ash is pregnant and what caused him to become pregnant." said Evil Ash, slowly opening his eyes to reveal his black-colored eyes.

"Tell us. We want to know." said May, looking at Evil Ash and noticing how sincere he sounded from before.

"Very well. Let's get started on why Ash's pregnant. He's pregnant because he and I…Well, how can I put this, did 'it'." said Evil Ash, leaning forward and putting the word 'it' in quotation marks with his fingers.

"WHAT?" yelled all four of them in shock.

"But how?" asked Brock, confused on how they did it when Evil Ash lives in Ash's mind.

"He met me in his mind and we did it there, but that's beside the point. He was fully male when we did it, but here's the kicker. I was cursed when I was living in my past life with a curse that would be deadly. The curse is that if I love someone, male or female, and they love me back and we do 'it', then the devil will make them pregnant with itself. The pregnancy is pretty quick as you see because the devil makes the person who's pregnant to have two months combine into one. So technically, Ash is four months pregnant with the devil and next month, six months. That is the end of the story of how Ash got into the predicament." said Evil Ash, ending his story of how he got Ash pregnant.

"Wow, but how will the baby come out if Ash is fully male?" asked May curiously.

"That I'm not allowed to tell. If I do, the devil may take Ash sooner than expected. I'm sorry." replied Evil Ash while looking at all of them with a sad look in his eyes.

"Has this happened before, Evil Ash?" asked Brock.

"This hasn't ever since I was told of this curse, I made my heart be like stone and that's why I wanted to rule the world. To forget the curse and live my own life the way I wanted to until I sealed myself in that Stone Pokeball to make sure that I wouldn't love anyone until Ash released me and I felt love flood into my life and that's when Ash and I began to date secretly in his mind. I guess I forgot the curse for a brief moment and that's when everything started to turn upside down for all of us." replied Evil Ash, thinking about how he hated love and now he accepted it with arms wide open.

No one spoke as they were in shock about what all Evil Ash had been through in his past life.

"I'm going to take Ash and the devil up to bed since Ash fainted after I told the story. Either I or Ash will see you in the morning." said Evil Ash, going upstairs to lay Ash's body down for a good night's sleep.

_(Back With The Other Four)_

"What do you think, Mrs. Ketchum?" asked Max, looking at her with worry written in his eyes.

"I think that we need to keep an eye on Ash and make sure that the devil doesn't come any earlier than it already will." replied Mrs. Ketchum in a serious tone as all four of them looked at the stairs.

They soon went to bed with some nightmares and some good dreams after hearing Evil Ash's story.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Happy New Year and happy two-year anniversary to me! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. One's Pain!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: One's Pain!<strong>

The next month made everyone believe Evil Ash's story since Ash's stomach did look like a six-month pregnant woman's stomach.

Everyone, including Evil Ash, were keeping their eyes on him so that he didn't do anything to make the devil take Ash away from them any sooner than when the devil arrives.

_(With Ash)_

He was lying in his bed, just relaxing from his lunch, when he felt something move inside him.

He put his hands on his stomach and felt a nasty kick against his right hand, causing him to take it off and rub it.

After that, all he felt were jabs and kicks from the devil moving around inside him and he let out slight moans from all of the pain that was flooding in.

Before long, Ash let out a scream from a bad kick to his insides, which caused the others to run upstairs and see Ash's face contorted in pain with his hands on his stomach.

"Ash!" yelled May, trying to get his attention, but it didn't work.

Mrs. Ketchum ran over to her son and tried to get his attention until she saw something hit his stomach.

She placed her hand on his stomach and felt a bad kick hit her hand and she quickly took it back and held it in her other hand in disbelief.

"_W-was that the devil? Moving around inside Ash?"_ thought Mrs. Ketchum, looking at her hand before looking back to her son's stomach.

Before anyone knew it, Ash was producing Evil Ash's aura around his body and Ash's face became somewhat peaceful from very little pain since Evil Ash had taken control of Ash's body after watching Ash go through too much pain.

He sat up on the bed and sat on the edge of the bed as to relief the rest of the pain for Ash, but it somewhat worked.

"Evil Ash, was that…" asked Mrs. Ketchum, sitting next to Evil Ash on the bed.

"It was. The devil wanted to try its new body and decided to use poor Ash as a punching bag. I feel so bad for making Ash go through this." said Evil Ash, looking at the others with a hand on Ash's stomach.

"Is he in a lot of pain now?" asked Brock curiously.

"Not now, but he was. He's been in a lot of pain since this whole thing started, but now it will get worse. He knows that he'll have to be strong so that he can get the devil out. He wants it out." replied Evil Ash, thinking about what Ash had been telling him ever since this started.

"Evil Ash, how do you feel about all this?" asked Max, going over and sitting on the other side of Evil Ash.

"I want the devil out of Ash. If I were my own person, I would rip the devil out and kill it. I just want Ash to be ok and back to normal." replied Evil Ash, letting out a tear as he thought about how much Ash was going through.

"I think we all want Ash to be ok and back to normal." said Max, looking at the others before giving Evil Ash a hug.

"Thank you, Max. Thank you all. That means so much to us." said Evil Ash, letting the tears out that he was keeping in.

_(In Ash's Mind)_

Ash was just waking up from Evil Ash taking over when he noticed that he wasn't in pain anymore and he figured out quickly that Evil Ash had taken over his body again to stop the pain from being worse than it already was.

He walked around for a little while before hearing Evil Ash's voice saying thank you to everyone.

Ash started to wonder what was going on outside, but he let it go when he felt Evil Ash start to whisper to him that everything was ok.

_(Back In The Real World)_

"Ash wants to come back out, but don't tell him what I told you about how much pain he's in. He doesn't want anyone besides me to know that he's in a lot of pain." said Evil Ash, feeling Ash wanting to come back out.

"Ok. We won't. Bye, Evil Ash." said Mrs. Ketchum, watching as Evil Ash's aura started to fade from her son's body.

"Bye." said Evil Ash, fading away.

In a quick minute, Ash came back and was wondering what Evil Ash was talking about and they said that it was nothing important.

Ash let it go since he understood that and he knew that Evil Ash wouldn't tell anyone what Ash has been telling Evil Ash because they were all supposed to be secrets.

The others told Ash to have a good nap since Ash was starting to get sleepy and left as he started to lie down because they didn't want to see how Ash managed to lie down on his bed with his stomach the way it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Happy New Year and happy two-year anniversary to me! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Sucking His Life!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Sucking His Life!<strong>

The fourth month had arrived with certain things going wrong with Ash as his stomach had gotten to be the size of an eight-month pregnant woman along with everyone getting ready for the devil to come next month.

Brock, May, Max, and Mrs. Ketchum soon noticed that Ash was starting to lack energy and he didn't always finish his food when he ate, which was weird for them, including Ash, because Ash always had an appetite that would never end until his stomach was finally full.

_(In Ash's Mind)_

Evil Ash was watching this and he was in shock the first time that Ash didn't finish a meal.

He knew that something was wrong with Ash when he was starting to lack energy and all he would do was sleep, eat, and go to the bathroom and that's it.

Evil Ash knew that he had to tell the others the next part of the curse so that they know why Ash is acting like this.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash was being watched over by Brock, Max, Mrs. Ketchum, and May since they were all worried about Ash.

He was sleeping peacefully until Evil Ash's aura returned to his body, causing everyone surprise when they saw Ash's body slowly wake up from his sleep.

"Hey, everyone. I have some more news for you." said Evil Ash, waking up fully, but not moving for fear of waking the devil up.

"What is it, Evil Ash?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"I know the reason that Ash isn't as energetic as before and that reason is because of the devil sucking his life away." said Evil Ash, while looking at the others.

"So that's why Ash hasn't been like himself." said Brock, bringing the connection between Ash's loss of energy and being pregnant with the devil together.

"Yeah." said Evil Ash, tearing up a little as he thought about Ash's life being slowly drained away from his body.

"Is there anyway that you can stop the devil from doing it?" asked Max, trying to find a solution to the current problem.

"I'm sorry, Max. There isn't a way to stop the devil from draining Ash's life." replied Evil Ash, wishing that he could stop the devil with a spell or something.

"We all understand what you and Ash must be going through together." said May, trying to reassure Evil Ash that all of them are behind both of them.

"Thank you all again. Ash is calling for me. I will talk to you later." said Evil Ash, his voice fading out as he left to go be with Ash.

"Bye." said all four of them in unison as they saw Evil Ash's aura go away.

_(Back In Ash's Mind)_

As Evil Ash arrived, Ash jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss as he was happy to see Evil Ash again.

"Where were you?" asked Ash, looking into Evil Ash's eyes.

"Just talking a little with you mom and friends." replied Evil Ash, holding Ash in his arms.

"Oh. Just a little chit chat?" asked Ash, getting out of Evil Ash's arms and lying on the floor.

"Yeah. Just checking on how they're doing." replied Evil Ash, lying next to Ash before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_(Back In The Real World)_

"I believe Evil Ash is right. We need to make Ash as comfortable as we can so that nothing can go wrong." said Mrs. Ketchum, pulling the covers over Ash's sleeping form before looking at the others.

"Yeah." said the others in unison as they watched her do that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Happy New Year and happy two-year anniversary to me! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Defeating The Devil!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Defeating The Devil!<strong>

The last month finally came as everyone was waiting to see when the devil would finally make its appearance in the real world and to see if Ash was going to make it or not when the devil arrives.

_(A Few Days Later)_

Ash was lying down on his bed with everyone watching him when he felt something happen inside him.

He felt something snap inside him and his eyes widen when he felt something start to claw at his insides.

"G-guys, the d-devil's c-coming." said Ash, freaking out about feeling all of this happening.

"Oh my god. Brock, get the towels, and May, take Max out of here." said Mrs. Ketchum, giving orders so that everything would be set for when the devil arrives.

Brock brought back the towels and Max said that he wouldn't leave because Ash was his friend as well.

"_Ash, get ready for the plan."_ said Evil Ash in Ash's mind.

Before long, Ash was screaming as the devil clawed its way through layers of muscles and tissues before clawing one more time to get out of Ash's body.

Ash screamed louder than ever before as the devil finally arrived outside of Ash's body.

"Devil, I command you to fight me in Ash's mind!" said Evil Ash, taking over Ash's body for a split moment and the devil quickly jumped back into Ash's body, where it soon entered Ash's mind.

While all of this was happening, the others were trying to soak up all of the blood that Ash was starting to lose from the devil tearing its way out of Ash.

_(In Ash's Mind)_

The devil found Evil Ash and Ash standing next to each other as they were willing to fight the devil and win.

The devil smiled at them as it knew that they were going to give it a good fight.

Evil Ash started with charging at the devil, but it soon dodged only to meet with Ash's fist in its face.

While the devil was taken back by the punch, Evil Ash started to cast a spell to expel the devil for good from any human host and other worldly people.

As soon as the devil realized what was happening, it was hit by the spell and it was eliminated from Ash's body and mind for good.

Ash soon ran over to Evil Ash and they gave each other a hug before kissing each other on a job well done.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Mrs. Ketchum and the others had just stitched up Ash's stomach and made sure that he wasn't bleeding from anywhere else on his body when Ash opened his eyes.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked May.

"Yeah. Evil Ash and I are both ok. The devil is finally gone." replied Ash with a smile one his face.

Everyone hugged him as they were happy to have Ash back to normal.

Evil Ash and Ash finally became a couple outside of Ash's mind and they never had anymore problems in their life together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Happy New Year and happy two-year anniversary to me! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
